rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rallen Grimsong
Overview Once a promising heretic of the Scourge and servant of the Forgotten Shadow and the Forsaken, 'Rallen Grimsong '''is but the ash of the glorious fire he used to be. Mischievous and silent during his days as a Scourge necromancer, Rallen later grew to become a manipulative and mad Shadow Priest within the Forsaken, leading a Battalion out of personally driven hatred to the edge of a supposed death. Appearance and Personality The shadow priest was a rather mysterious and evasive being, as far as those who surrounded him have noticed. He rarely showed in public and, when he does, his whole body was covered in loose, tattered robes that emphasized his skeletal, skinny silhouette. His hands were deeply tucked in his gloves while his face was steeped into his dark, messy hood that pointed up and curved lightly. The hood was fully covering the shadow priest's face, as not even his jaw could be seen – not to mention the eyes. That being said, the shadow priest's state prior to his supposed death – undeath or just a sick version of life – remains unknown to this day. Rallen always had by his person a skull stuffed atop a stake, actually representing a badly crafted staff. When talking about his personality, there were many gaps that simply left this man's whereabouts unknown. He wasn't the one to talk about himself; some of his apprentices, however, appear to know of Rallen's backstory. If one was to name a few of the annoyingly noticeable traits, those would be arrogance, coldness and inclemency. He was, nevertheless, known as a vengeance-driven individual with a desperate thirst for knowledge. Ironically, he was incredibly patient with his followers, such as those he used to command. Background Early Life Rallen was the third child to a relatively rich family of Stratholme, born several years before the beginning of the First War. While his family had numerous members – a knighted father, an alchemist mother and two older children: the eldest brother being a knight, whereas his sister mage was the second eldest – Rallen spent most of his early stages with and drained most of his inspiration from his older sister, Derisna. There was a seven years difference between the two, allowing Derisna to sympathize with his younger sibling and guide him along the right path, where she probably tripped on before or not. He's learned from her most of his common knowledge he still possesses, save for his knowledge in dark magic. Later in his life, he had to face the moment of Derisna's departure for the Kirin Tor – where she's, after many years of struggle, had the honor of entry within – which pretty much stood as a declaration of utter loneliness and stupidly real independence. His parents were really absent in his life, while his eldest brother has already founded a family of his own. He thought there was not much left to do, and so his sister persuaded him to pursue higher learning – ultimately inducing him to join the University of Dalaran. While he rarely encountered Derisna, she was sure to show up whenever Rallen's situation asked for special attention. Once he graduated the University of Dalaran, the next years were a constant headache for Rallen on his pursuit to enter the Kirin Tor as a legitimate alchemist. Sometime after Kel'Thuzad's betrayal, however, Rallen would've already earned endless refusals from the Kirin Tor. Disappointed by these results, the alchemist sought easier means to attain the power he so desperately drooled for. At some unknown point in time, the young Rallen has never showed again – the only who noticed obviously being Derisna. Scourge Cult of the Damned Still the young boy's story was far from over. Unbeknownst to the Alliance, the darker factions hailing from Northrend were soon to wreak havoc in Lordaeron and forth. This was not a part played by Rallen, however. Not initially. While Derisna was quite distracted by her brother's fadeaway, Rallen was soon to step on the path of greatness. Deeply buried beneath the house of Barov, in the magnificent Scholomance, the young male hid cautiously in the necrotic clouds that wailed the school's halls, indulging himself with endless knowledge that poured from the shady books. Later on, when his knowledge in shadow magic would come to a reasonable level, he got into his first 'quest': to retrieve a certain book of alchemy from the small, frugal libraries of Andorhal. To ensure his success, however, he earned himself a high elven supervisor that was to come along with the clumsy shadow priest – his name was Zelisar, a name that would resound in his head for years to come. They were to dress up as normal civilians, which was quite the easy task, since the corruption of Scholomance had yet to get the best of them. Eventually, Rallen returned the book safely to his masters and then continued his activity as a shadow priest under Zelisar's further guidance. Unholy Heralds of the Plaguelands Having heard of the sounding victory of the Scourge in the eastern glades of Lordaeron, the now-skilled shadow priest needed no big deal of time to decide his further moves. Zelisar wasn't quite enthusiastic about Rallen's choice, and even tried to diverge him from taking this decision – as he probably had other plans; Rallen paid no heed to Zelisar's complaints, nevertheless, and joined Xarxas Shadowshaper, a powerful commander, within the next wave of reinforcements from Scholomance. The shadow priest indeed tried his best to impress the Necrolord, and eventually succeeded. He earned himself quite the appreciation from the necromancer, which paid off under the form of knowledge in necromancy. This is what probably birthed the hatred between Drethund and Rallen – a rivalry that probably lives on to this day. According to Rallen, this part of his unlife has paid off the best. The Betrayal Months following the Battle of Mount Hyjal – and Xarxas's death at the hands of magic, Rallen could now judge by his own mind, and see through his own eyes. This clarity didn't breed anything good for him in the end, as it drew attention somehow. Despite all of this, it meant final, infinite freedom of choice. The independence came gradually, allowing Rallen to adapt to his new ideologies without succumbing to confusion. He could see the Scourge that once fought by Xarxas' will crumbling, which disgusted him. He had no intention of siding with weak, mindless corpses, he thought. While Drethund plotted on assembling what was left of these forces, Rallen plotted his shady escape out of this misery, but didn't go unnoticed, as Drethund was soon to take note of Rallen's intentions. This was apparently splendid for the necromancer, as he long sought to kill Rallen, but never found the time, place or public reason. While Drethund taunted the shadow priest, Rallen attempted to persuade the necromancer into allowing him to leave peacefully – a sly attempt that bought Rallen's person enough time to infiltrate out of the outpost, thus proving that the being Drethund argued with was nothing but an illusion, which was shattered by the necromancer in disappointment. This encounter was cold and only had Rallen pictured as a coward, as Drethund challenged him to prove who's the strongest. The shadow priest vowed to find and obliterate Drethund. Will of the Dark Lady Seeking New Allies Throughout his search for a new actual purpose in undeath, Rallen persuaded one of the finest banshees he's met during his time with the Cult – namely the banshee Aeldrine, a powerful wraith raised by Xarxas Shadowshaper himself during the siege on Dalaran – with which he actually stumbled upon a whole lot of undead! He could recognize that one bold woman commanding these rebells; he saw her armies before, perishing in front of Arthas: it was Sylvanas. Unlike Rallen, who chose to stay rather objective and gaze upon Sylvanas' actions as a self-proclaimed leader, Aeldrine involved herself a great deal, claiming she could actually empathize and sympathize with the Dark Lady she's grown to adore. He found himself on a confusing crossroads yet again, when the Dreadlord brothers attempted to convert the Dark Lady into a willing slavery, which she eagerly refused. This had the shadow priest question his actual desire: to duck under a banshee's flag of vengeance, or to stand beside three powerful demons that controlled all of Lordaeron for months by themselves? This was yet another reason for Rallen's objectivity and unemployment. The Forsaken But confusion faded along with the war, as understanding came with... the Banshee Queen's powers! Aeldrine apparently had good intuition, much like Rallen did when he chose not to step in. Especially since his intuition pointed towards the Dreadlords. Now, he had no choice but to pick a side. That was no longer an option. He risked being kicked out of the game by the lingering Scourge, or even slain by the Forsaken if his intentions weren't clarified. He didn't feel something genuine towards the Dark Lady – much like the other Forsaken did – yet it was much to his interest and well-being that he'll stay on high ground by her side. It was hard for him to fake affection or appreciation, yet Aeldrine's position within the Banshee Queen's army had him enter the ranks without any necessary complications. Things started to fall in place within Tirisfal, as Sylvanas' faction grew. Eventually, he started to feel safer among the Forsaken and only then decided to involve himself. While he wasn't able to help in a militaristic or administrative way, he noticed the Forsaken's desire for knowledge of the dark arts. He was willing to sate it – he shared stories, spells, rituals – but his real eagerness came when they started the foundation of a religion which they were willing to work on to develop: the Forgotten Shadow. He stood by them as they gradually understood what they expected from this religion and what they wanted it to be, and why. When the plans finally took life, Rallen was granted a respectable place within its hierarchy, also pulling Aeldrine to an officer position. Rallen took much pride into this project, considering himself a crucial piece within its development. Arch-Nemesis The necromancer – now known as Shadow Priest Grimsong – opted to solidify the Cult's influence within the administration of the now prominent kingdom of the Forsaken and, while he didn't get to the planned results, he still gained reasonable regard within the army. Within the Forsaken AND the Horde. He was able to gaze at maps again, as he often maneuvered small sieges against some of the persistent Scourge encampments – he felt very strong while running his finger across the map of Tirisfal, as he knew how the presence of the Forsaken will only grow, while the Scourge will eventually perish... But this bravado faded as soon as his eyes fell on the Plaguelands. The ever-dominated Scourge Plaguelands. He remembered the time he betrayed the Scourge, and the time where Drethund nearly killed him. Yet times shift like sand, and he knew that Drethund couldn't be so strong anymore. The Lich King was weakened and Rallen's powers increased in many ways. Besides, he was very certain that Drethund did nothing but play with his little skeletons against the growing threats (i.e. The Argent Crusade, The Forsaken, The Horde and the Alliance). Yes. He was certainly helpless now. But the Scourge has various strongholds where rats like him can take shelter within. His enemy might as well die, but the probability of death is equal with that of survival, and that did not please Shadow Priest Grimsong. He had to make sure that Drethund perishes under his feet. He had the men, he had the authority, but how can he venture with an army out in the Plaguelands? The Banshee Queen would not allow it... The Grimsong Battalion But what if he gradually shifted his position up until he ends up in the Plaguelands? He risked being branded as a traitor, but he knew that returning with Drethund's head might as well earn him forgiveness – as that was still a deed. Besides, Drethund would be protected by various other Scourge worms. If he killed them, it would still damage the Scourge and that only increases the chances of forgiveness. It's a worthy risk. Rallen was very determined to do this, to help put an end to the Scourge in the Eastern Kingdoms. He talked this over with Aeldrine, who reluctantly agreed, and then proceeded to write a letter to the Banshee Queen where he'd request an army to lay siege on certain growing Scarlet encampments. The letter, however, was answered by an Executor, who supported Rallen's choice. The only condition was that he'd recruit five officers he'd share counsel with in further movements. Aeldrine was his first pick, then Dark Cleric Wenslan followed. They were his closest advisors in the daily undead life. Even though they were also the only ones he viewed as competent enough, he still needed three more officers. Upon Wenslan's request, posters were hung in every Quarter of Undercity. And luckily, each of them were answered by an individual: Alvern Hellstorm from the Magic Quarter, Deathstalker Yelva from Rogues' Quarter, Dreadguard Werrin from War Quarter and Robert Dormer – a herbalist, former gardener at the Court of Lordaeron – from the Apothecarium. He picked the first three as his officers, yet he didn't truly mention their rights or powers – or how it'd be their duty to advise Rallen. All they knew was that they applied Rallen's commands in battle. They were the voice, but not the mind (like they were intended to be). Rallen didn't trust them enough, it seems; he saw them as easily yielding, mediocre. Robert, however, had a golden tongue and seemed trustworthy, so he decided to use him to his full potential. Rallen had a few enemies in Undercity, so Robert was to stay there and display his interest of sabotaging the Shadow Priest around those who Rallen suspected. And he was right in just a few cases. Much to Rallen's dismay, though, these "enemies" were quite thick voices within the Forsaken, most notably being Dark Ranger Litheria. She admited to Robert that she suspects Rallen to be a Scourge agent – to which Robert agreed, as planned! Litheria grew to like Robert's views and entrusted him with a little louder voice... That'd supposedly cover Rallen's, if intended. She put him to spy on Rallen and note his mistakes as harshly as possible – even exaggerate them – to get Rallen off his position as quickly as possible. All Robert could do was nod to these orders, but he still stood true to his allegiance. He tried to do the opposite, actually. He tried to prove her that the Battalion was worth the resources upon destroying various footholds – most notable on his agenda being the Brightwater Camp (an encampment around the lake of the same name) where he turned Archmage Redstaff into an undead. Dormer gradually shifted to display an appreciation of sorts toward Grimsong – as to make it realistic in front of others and give his words a more believable tone when he'd try to persuade folks to join the Battalion for a good cause. Through Robert's efforts, the Battalion slowly shifted towards the Plaguelands as planned (also gaining men), under the premise of "chasing the messengers and strengthening the Bulwark", yet the Shadow Priest only damage these efforts with his recklessness. Litheria was as watchful as ever and, fortunately for her, Rallen started absenting more and more, raising various questions within Undercity. The man was now mad, as he resorted to scrying in hidden places in order to find Drethund, leaving the responsibility on Aeldrine and, most heavily, on Robert. Soon, Robert learnt of Litheria's attempt of pulling the Battalion away from Rallen's rulership, and warned Aeldrine through a letter about it. Alarmed, Aeldrie entrusted Deathstalker Yelva with finding Rallen and bringing him back. She was successful, but started to display less and less interest in helping the Battalion upon realising what a mad man she worked for. Rallen gave up on his attempt to identify Drethund and simply agreed to join his forces, putting an end to Litheria's plans. Finally, they stepped out of the Bulwark and ventured into the Plaguelands. His troops were still indoctrinated, along with those who were thought to be officers (barring Aeldrine, Wenslan and apparently Yelva). Grimsong was able to form a relationship of mutual need with the Argent Dawn, operating along with them for a short time. Despite all of their efforts, the same Executor who supported this operation started now to doubt his choice. The spokesmen of the Banshee Queen requested that the troops return to Tirisfal and Rallen be suspended from all of his powers due to "wasting the troops of the Forsaken for selfishness, worthless reasons". Litheria was not oblivious to this and soon requested to take leadership of the Battalion. Due to her reputation as a loyal, selfless warrior of the Banshee Queen, it was remorselessly accepted that she put the troops to good use. Robert tried to reveal Litheria's personal hatred towards Rallen in front of the Executors, but the Dark Ranger killed him before the news reached the "wrong" ears. It is presumed that it was Yelva who revealed damaging information to the Executor, as she reportedly disappeared when the Battalion entered the Plaguelands. Death... He did not return with his troops, and his troops did not stay together for much longer. Many believed Litheria would be as reckless as Rallen, and so, she ended with probably a half of what used to be the Grimsong Battalion. She continued to operate as intended, nonetheless, but she always felt guilty for not being able to witness Rallen's death. For some reason, she was really convinced that he was dead. Everyone was. Yelva soon revealed to her other officers (i.e. Alvern and Werren) the reasons behind the Battalion's disbanding, yet Werren seemed to be the only one surprised out of the two. Alvern admitted to have been introduced into a little more by Aeldrine and Wenslan, but he also mentioned his regrets, the mage revealing in return how Onna Redstaff is (or was), in fact, mind controlled by Rallen. Disturbed by this, Werren and Yelva dispatched a searching party to find Onna – and they were successful. Onna was found in the Magic Quarter of Undercity and, after a small fight (in which she killed half of the party), Alvern dismissed the spell from her mind. Now off the spell and in her own mind, Onna seemed more approachable. So Alvern took the first step to open an inquisition with the mage. As the discussion went on, Redstaff realised that she was weakening and remembered how Rallen gave a part of himself to set her on her feet as an undead. ''"Without the source, the bastard part of himself that lies at my soul will soon perish, and so will I. I feel that he no longer is. If you do not believe me, my death will be the proof." By the looks of it, Onna Redstaff was close to death at that point. Everyone watched eagerly as Onna made claims of how the energy leaves her body – which was quite noticeable, but suddenly, she stopped. The process stopped. She stopped breathing... ... for a few moments. She marked her continuous existence by a prolonged, relieved exhale, which was followed by the resurgence of her eyes' yellow gleam. "Traitorous corpse!" yelled Alvern as he shot a bolt of frost magic into Onna's body, freezing her. He didn't bother to check anything else; he simply left and his followers pursued. Category:Human Category:Undead Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Category:Shadow priest Category:Necromancer Category:Character Category:Back story Category:Alchemist